Episode 3: A Secret Revealed
"Searching for Edison’s hidden legacy… What truth will be revealed?" 'Admin's Words' Well hello. This episode was, to say the least, honestly kind of frustrating for me. Some things are yet to be resolved... but that's for you to find out! (and join me in frustration.) But hey, you get to see more of the town! As I've mentioned in the 'Walkthroughs' page, do use these walkthroughs when you're really stuck, and tried everything you've thought of doing. That way, you truly get the most out of the game! And so the story progresses... Water Supply Tower * Choose 'It'll fall'. Mowgli said Audrey doesn't make losing bets. For her bet that the ornithopter will be okay to win, you would have to take the 'losing' side and bet that it'll fall. Make sense? * Choose 'Innocence'. * Then select 'Hurt'. Feel free to choose something else for these conversations, but they'll loop back in the end. * Pick up the red Dough-hook. * Take the Bolt-cutters and cut the railing of rope. * Assemble the Rope and the Dough-hook. * Select the Rope tied to Dough-hook, then throw it onto the yellow ladder on the left. * Tap on the rope to pull the ladder down. * Talk to Audrey to have her open the door. * Go up the ladder. Above the Water Supply Tower * Put the Rope tied to Dough-hook ''on the rope holding up the huge gear on the left. * Secure the end of the ''Rope to the ornithopter. * Use the Bolt-cutters to cut the rope connected to the gear. * Select the Bolt-cutters again and disassemble the ornithopter. * Load the Disassembled Ornithopter onto the water wheel. * Move onto the water wheel. Secret Place Hopefully, you're reading this after exploring the room and getting to know more about Leo and his tastes... in different aspects. But on with the story! * Place the 'Aeromechanics' by Edison book into the bookshelf on the right. * Move closer to the safe to examine it. Mysterious Safe * Put the Ornithopter Gear into the hole on the left side of the safe (where the metal chain is round a missing star gear). * Pull the lever on the right. * Open the scroll on the left. * You'll move away from the safe, so move back to it, then grab the stars and the blue cylinder left in the safe. * Leave the room from the door in the corner. Take Edison's book from the shelf before leaving if you want, but we'll be back here later on, so it doesn't really make a difference. Gear Mansion Hallway * Move closer to the painting above the secret passage. Hanging Painting * Place the Star-shaped Decoration ''into the painting. The clue for the pattern is on the ''Mysterious Safe, where the gears are inscribed with the stars. For easier reference, here's the picture of the safe: And here's of the solution if it's still really confusing: * Take the Plastic Plate from the opened tag. * Exit the mansion, and head to the boiler. Inside the Boiler You find Leo in the boiler. Now you can't do anything with him there. #adults * Leave the boiler to have a strategy meeting, then head back into the boiler. * Talk to Leo. * Go out of the boiler again, to carry out the bet. * Just choose whichever pipe you'd like, and realise the Leo's prowess. * After another strategy meet, go back to Leo's Secret Place. Secret Place * Remove Edison's book from the shelf if you didn't do it before. * Take the bunny suit from the wall. * Head back to Audrey. In Front of the Boiler * Give the Dress with Bunny Ears to Audrey. * Before you head in, use the Bolt-cutters to cut away the rope and dough-hook attached to the yellow gear. * Go into the Boiler. Inside the Boiler There'll be some melodrama, but you gotta do what you gotta do, Lantern! * Move to the pressure gauge on the left. Pressure Gauge Your clue now is the Plastic Plate from the 4994 painting! As with the previous episode, the only advice I can offer (sorry) is to fiddle with the levers till you get the pattern below: Update: I actually found a quick solution to this; especially for the replay-ers who needed to re-familiarise themselves with the plot so far. From the initial set up, tap the right lever, then the left lever, then right again and end off with the middle! A compartment opens up, and a door appears. Progress! * Move to the pressure gauge, and swipe the Plastic Plate on the compartment that appeared. * After Nene remarks that the inner door is too hot, ask Nene to open the door again for a while. * Attach the Rope tied to Dough-hook onto the inner door while Nene's holding it open. * Move back to the pressure gauge and swipe the Plastic Plate again. * Select Mowgli, then the blue circular frame of the boiler. * For the last time, move to the pressure gauge and swipe the Plastic Plate. ''Open seasame! * Tap the now-open doorway. * Head to the ''Alfheimr Three-way Intersection. Alfheimr Three-way Intersection * Go closer to the Automatic Baker's wreckage. Steam Engine * Have Nene tear out the steam engine from the baker. * Head to the Workroom in the Tower ''(through the Gear Mansion and Lantern's Room). Workroom in the Tower * Pull the lever beside the water wheel. * Tap on the ornithopter parts on the right. * Assemble the ''Metron with the Cylinder, ''then put the ''Metron Cylinder together with The Automatic Baker's Engine. * Load the Metron Engine onto the ornithopter. * Choose whatever you'd like; then show Leo his own Blueprint. And that's it! There's some foreboding there; Tyltyl's crush is possibly evil. Can't say I didn't see this coming though... See you next episode! Category:Walkthrough